Planet Nex (3.5e Environment)
=Planet Nex= Deep within the endless stretches of the emptiness and the darkness of space, drifting aimlessly through the featureless void of the universe, Nex, the dead home of the tempus, lies. Nex is a silent, dusty world, that still sleeps with lost power, and untellably ancient forces. One who seeks to brave the grey wastes of Nex should be forwarned, for it a hazardous place, that still holds onto existance by fragile threads. History Several million years (as we know them) ago, when Nex's sun still shone brightly, the extremely advanced civilization of the tempus sprawled out across the world, great cities of stone and steel rising above the world while their star swelled red as a supergiant. Then the sky burst, their sun tearing open and filling the world to the horizon with blinding bright fire as it went supernova, destroying the little atmosphere that the planet had, and flinging it out of the solar system, as it only survived due to the massive magnetic fields that swirled wildly around the planet, and that have since died off. The momentum of the stars massive explosion decimated the grand civilizations of Nex, and flung it so far away from the solar system, that, even as the star sucked itself back down into becoming a neutron star, Nex hurtled along, lost to space. Though, despite the death of the world, life still clung to it, as tempus, with their lack of need for air, wandered along the newly created desert of their home, living out their endless lives in search of food, great beast that had slept since before the sun had grown red stirred beneath massive deserts of dust, and beast that had once prowled in the crimson light of the sun turned silent, resting in the slight light of the stars, becoming dormant, like plants. To this date, Nex still floats along, drifting distantly from any known worlds. Though, some tempus have managed to find ships that survived the death of their world as they had, and have left Nex, seeking out new homes. Planet Traits Physical Traits *'Gravity:' Light Gravity. *'Time:' Normal Time. *'Size:' 12,127 mile circumference orb. *'Morphic:' Alterable Morphic. Magic, Alignment, and Energy/Elemental Traits *'Elemental Dominance:' None. *'Energy Dominance:' None. *'Alignment Trait:' None. *'Magic Trait:' None. Planet Links As a planet anchorred in the material universe, it acts similarly to other planets, and has all the normal links to the ethereal, shadow, and astral planes. Planet Inhabitants Nex is a dead, dust filled world, whose inhabitants have all but vanished from its surface. tempus still wander the blank surface though, eternally searching for a way out of the void of their home. Titanic beasts slumber underneath the still plains of the planet, perfectly quite and still. Even plant-like, stone beasts rest upon the surface, feeding upon the distant light of stars so that they can live. The planet is almost completely devoid of other entities though, seeing as the planet is so difficult to find. Though, uberich have been seen around the world in recent times. Movement and Combat Nex lacks any atmosphere, which makes it very difficult for oxygen dependant entities to survive on it's surface. Nex also has rather low gravity, making characters on the planet suffer a –2 circumstance penalty on attack rolls and Balance, Ride, Swim, and Tumble checks. Additionally, all items weigh half as much, weapon ranges double, and characters gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Climb and Jump checks on Nex. Falling characters on a Nex take 1d4 points of damage for each 10 feet of the fall, to a maximum of 20d4 points of damage. Past this though, combat and movement on the surface of Nex is not any different from that on any other planet. Features of the Planet Nex is a small, gray, dusty planet, that has wide, stretching deserts, deep canyons of black gems, and dull mountains of exhausted stone. The planet is almost perfectly dry, as most all of the planets sources of water were vaporized when their sun burst, though there still is water deep underneath the surface. While they are virtually impossible to find, there are still isolated sections of the planet in which ruins of the grand tempus cities still lie, battered and eternal. In these places, great sources of power can still be found, almost in perfect working condition. Planet Encounters While there is still life upon the dead surface of Nex, it is exceedinly difficult to find, and there is only a .1% chance of running into anything that actually lives, in any given 24 hour period (measuring hours as we know them). Though, when life is encountered upon the planet, it can be anything from a small band of tempus, to a field of still, plant-like, stone beasts, to, in the most rare cases, to a titan of terrible power that has slept beneath oceans of dust for untold aeons. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Environment